1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric bicycle, more particularly to an intelligent electric bicycle that is automatically operable in different modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycles are not only a convenient, low-cost and environmental friendly form of transport, they are also useful for health fitness and recreation. To enhance strength, comfort and functionality of bicycles, many auxiliary devices have been proposed heretofore.
Electric bicycles that permit manual cycling and power-assisted cycling are known in the art. However, conventional electric bicycles require the bicycle rider to continuously actuate the throttle for varying the bicycle moving speed, which is tiring and uncomfortable for the rider especially during long distance cycling.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an intelligent electric bicycle that is automatically operable in different modes for enhanced convenience, comfort and functionality.
Accordingly, the electric bicycle of this invention includes a pedal drive unit manually operable for driving forward movement of the bicycle, a power assist unit electrically operable for driving the forward movement of the bicycle, a tread detector for detecting treading action on the pedal drive unit, a throttle unit for controlling output power of the power assist unit, a speed sensor for detecting moving speed of the bicycle, and a controller coupled electrically to the power assist unit, the tread detector, the throttle unit and the speed sensor.
In operation, simultaneous treading action on the pedal drive unit and actuation of the throttle unit enable the controller to operate in a user-controlled power distribution mode, in which the output power of the power assist unit is controlled via the throttle unit.
In addition, when the moving speed of the bicycle has reached a predetermined speed setting, actuation of the throttle unit without treading action on the pedal drive unit enables the controller to operate in an automatic drive mode, in which the output power of the power assist unit is controlled via the throttle unit.
Preferably, when the controller operates in the user-controlled power distribution mode, and the throttle unit has been actuated to a current speed setting for a preset time period, the controller switches operation to a first cruise control mode, in which as long as treading action on the pedal drive unit continues, the current speed setting of the throttle unit is maintained without the need for continued actuation of the throttle unit.
Preferably, when the controller operates in the automatic drive mode, and the throttle unit has been actuated to a current speed setting for a preset time period, the controller switches operation to a second cruise control mode, in which as long as there is no treading action on the pedal drive unit, the current speed setting of the throttle unit is maintained without the need for continued actuation of the throttle unit.